Scars
by Pink Addict
Summary: "Everyone has scars; some are just better at hiding them." After a long day of training, Italy goes looking for Germany in his home. After finally finding him, he sees something that is not very pleasant. And its all over Germany.


"_**Everyone has scars; some people are just better at hiding it."**_

* * *

"Alright. Zhat's enough for today," The German said, turning his back on his two trainees. Japan was getting much better with his combat moves, but still required much improvement.

Italy….. Italy was just an all-around mess, as per usual.

"Germany! Germany, Germany!" The Italian shrieked in a sing-song voice. He bounced around happily, his cat mewling at his feet.

Germany balled his hand into a fist, leaving it at his side. Damn, Italy was irritating. He sighed, bringing one hand up to his pounding head. He could feel a headache coming on… "Vhat is it, Italy? Vhat do jou vant?"

"Did you have fun today, Ludwig?" Italy asked, bouncing up and down on his heels. His ever-present cowlick was bouncing just slightly out of sync with the rest of his body. He had clasped his hands together behind his back, giving Ludwig a hopeful look.

Ludwig just rolled his eyes at the Italian's antics, becoming even more agitated He ran a hand through his hair before wiping the sweat off of his pale forehead. "Ja, Italien. I had fun. Now, I have to go und take a shower. If jou'll excuse me."

Italy nodded profusely, not even seeming to register what the German was saying. "Okay Luddy, I'll take one with you~!"

Ludwig spun on his heels, waving his hand through the air, not even acknowledging the comment. "Ja, ja, vhatever."

Satisfied with how the conversation went, Italy spun off the other way to tell something that he found very exciting to Japan, as he normally did after training. Taking his opportunity to retreat without being noticed, the large German began walking at a fast pace back inside his gorgeous home.

* * *

"Ludwig! Ludwig? Are you in the bathroom already?" Italy called out to the large home. It was nearly empty, save for Germany and himself.

Not wanting to be late for the shower they had planned, Italy began opening various doors, always shouting Ludwig's name. He knew the house quite well, seeing as he spent most of his time there. He knew where nearly every room was located.

Of course he would, he was _always there_.

The only problem was, he never seemed to know which one Ludwig would be in, even if he'd been told a hundred times already.

"Ludwig?" The Italian shouted into the empty sitting room. Italy inwardly sagged, as he had done each time he had found an empty room. _Dammit,_ he thought. _Where could he be?_ He puffed his cheeks out, getting frustrated.

Suddenly, a thought struck him. He nearly hit himself for being so stupid. Why hadn't he thought of it sooner? He was probably just in his bedroom. Smiling lightly as he thought he had figured it out, he traveled down the familiar hallways, bouncing and singing happily. He soon stopped in front of the one he knew led to Germany's room. Sucking in a breath to a prepare himself, he opened the door in one quick motion. He didn't care to knock. He never had.

"Ludwig?" Italy called out once more, hope overflowing in his voice. An enormous smile broke out over his face when he saw a back facing him. _Found him~!_

He realized he was shirtless, and smiled even brighter. _So handsome~_

Then his heart sank.

The German spun around, surprise evident in his face. He grabbed for his shirt, swiftly pulling it over his heavily muscled body. "Italy! Vhat are jou doing in here?!"

The Italian stood, frozen. Not making a sound, he travelled across the room with large strides. In an instant, he was facing the German. Cautiously, he raised his hand to the back of Germany's neck. He _had_ to see it again.

Ludwigs face was quickly turning red. He stared down at the awestruck Italian. "V-Vhat are you doing?!"

Italy didn't answer. Instead, he yanked the shirt off of him with surprising force. Germany let out several yelps of surprise as the Italian struggled to wrestle the shirt off the larger man, but eventually the offending dark gray fabric was in the Italians hands.

Italy still didn't say anything, ignoring the German's various protests. He eyed Ludwig's chest, his eyes flicking all around, not being able to take it all in at once. He looked up at the German's startled face, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. His eyebrows were furrowed, to the point where he almost looked mildly angry.

"How?" He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Ludwig found himself unable to meet the Italian's eyes. He couldn't bear to see them, so sad and damn near hopeless. "Vorld Var II. Ozher occasions too, obviously. But zhat's the majority of zhem."

Tears were spilling over the rim of Italy's eyes. He traced his finger along some of the scars on Ludwigs chest. Ludwig tensed involuntarily, not used to being touched so gently by anyone other than his brother. Italy looked up at him, still not allowing the majority of the tears to fall. He glared at the German through his copper eyes, his vision blurred.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered angrily.

Ludwig shrugged half-heartedly. "It vasn't important."

"That kind of thing is always important, Ludwig!" Italy yelled, more tears spilling over the edge and rolling down his fat cheeks.

Ludwig gave him a puzzled expression. "Vhy do you care so much?"

Italy's countenance looked both affronted and shocked. "Why do I care?" He repeated softly. "Why do I care?!" He said, his voice raising.

Germany realized that that wasn't the best way to phrase that question. "I-I didn't mean it like zhat-"

"I care because-" Italy paused, his voice lowering. "I care because… because I love you, Ludwig."

Germany's eyes widened at the confession. The Italian felt the same way? Not wanting to ruin the moment, and also not trusting himself to speak for fear of saying something stupid, he did the only thing he could think of.

He kissed him.

Needless to say, Italy was shocked at first. But almost immediately, the little Italian responded. He kissed back softly and gently, startling the German once again. All this gentleness was still something he'd have to get used to.

Tentatively, the Italian looped his arms around the larger man's neck. Ludwig smiled a bit into the kiss and closed his eyes, completely at bliss. Curiously, Germany licked Italy's lower lip, requesting entrance.

It was greedily allowed.

Ludwig's tongue carefully explored the smaller mans mouth, still being new to this. Soon, their tongues were fighting for dominance, and the German let the Italian win. Italy closed his eyes, allowing the rest of the tears fall slowly down his cheeks. Noticing this, Ludwig pulled away slowly. He hated to break up the kiss, but he couldn't stand to see the man he loved in this much distress. Italy gave him a puzzled look, not wanting to break apart either. Germanys only answer was a soft smile, his thumb underneath Italy's eyes, wiping away the tears as gently as he could manage. Italy lent into Ludwig's touch, eyes closing once again. Germany still had one more question for Italy.

"Vhy vere jou crying, Feliciano?"

Italy hiccuped quietly. "It's just… I never wanted _this_-" He said, gesturing to the scars on his chest. "To ever happen to you."

Germany furrowed his eyebrows. "Vhat? Zhis isn't jour fault, Italy."

"But I…" Italy started. "But I told you that I never wanted you to get hurt like this."

Germany frowned. "Vhat are jou talking about? Vhen did jou tell me zhat?"

Italy looked down. "It was when we were little, and I lived with Mr. Austria and Mrs. Hungary. I-I told you I didn't want you become like Grandpa Rome. Grandpa was always c-covered in scars…" Feliciano's voice broke. The tears began flowing freely down his cheeks once again. His fingers curled slightly into the bare German's chest.

Germany's eyes widened. Suddenly, he understood what was so upsetting to the Italian.

He remembered that day.

That day when he was still the Holy Roman Empire.

Ludwig cupped his hands around Feliciano's cheeks. Their foreheads touched, Italy's bangs gently tickling Germany's face. He gave Italy a tender kiss on the forehead before lowering his mouth once more.

He spoke so softly that Italy almost missed it. "I'm so sorry."

A new wetness appeared on Italy's cheeks. It was not his own. He looked up in shock and his face fell. Germany had let a few tears escape, the tear tracks still visible. Startled, he brushed his thumb under the German's eyes as he had done for him. Ludwig's watery celest-colored eyes stared into the Italian's own, his face twisted into a grimace of grief.

To Italy's surprise, Ludwig wrapped his powerful arms around him in a tight embrace, burying his head into the Italian's soft rust-colored hair. Italy found himself feeling safe and happy in his arms. He allowed the remaining tears to fall, dampening the larger man's chest. Quiet sobs wracked the Italians small body as he looped his skinny arms around the man's muscular waist. The larger man slowly ran his fingers through Italy's hair, making soothing noises now and again.

They stood like that for a good ten minutes until the Italian began to calm down. He pulled his face away and blushed.

"Sorry," He mumbled, sniffling.

Germany responded by lifting his chin and kissing him lightly. "It's okay, Liebling."

A giggle bubbled up in Italy's throat. "So, how about we take that shower now, Luddy?"

Ludwig's face turned bright red. "I-I agreed to no such zhing!"

_fin_

* * *

**Authors note! Alright, so this is my first Hetalia fic. I am not that far into the show and I'm still on Axis Powers. So, I thought I'd give it a go! This was heavily edited by MasterFinland, whom I know in real life. Thanks so much friend! Anyways, review! I'm still trying to get used to writing angst and kissing scenes, so any suggestions would be lovely! As for the rest of my fics that are unfinished, I'm not quite sure what I'm going to do with those. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


End file.
